


Shining Armor

by Pyriphlegethons



Series: Sheith Fantasy AU one shots [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cock Worship, Come Eating, Goliath Shiro, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shiro (Voltron) Has a Large Cock, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Tiefling Keith, Top Shiro (Voltron), ball worship, idk why that isnt a tag yet but im using it, there's a set up for a story but ignore it because it really isnt important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyriphlegethons/pseuds/Pyriphlegethons
Summary: Shiro buys Keith's time for the night.D&D inspired.





	Shining Armor

Keith’s new job was turning out to be such a chore. 

 

He was supposed to be on a hit job, trying to take out the ringleader of some human trafficking organization; but he’s at some shitty pub, undercover as a prostitute so he can seduce the guy and kill him in his sleep. What a job, huh? Keith frowned as he slipped on his black lacy panties, and sheer harem pants over that. His crimson skin was adorned with golden jewelry and black lace, and his curved horns sported lovely rings and bangles as well. He looked like an expensive harlot, and that was exactly the point of this disguise.

 

The soldiers who hired Keith and employed him at this particular pub had warned Keith that it may be some time before the target showed back up in town, but he hadn’t expected it to take  _ this  _ long. It was going on a week, being undercover as a sex worker. He even had to take customers of all kinds, to keep it believable. Granted, it wasn’t the  _ worst  _ thing Keith’s ever had to do for some extra coin; and he even got to  _ keep  _ said coin for his troubles!

 

On this particular evening at the pub, Keith walked out to see a band of mismatched travellers drinking away their exhaustion from their undoubtedly long day. Keith took his usual seat at the bar, long spade-tipped tail swaying with interest as he watched the scrappy male Tabaxi flirt with the white haired, dark skinned Elvish woman beside him. She smiled fondly as him as they chatted, and Keith ruled either of them out as possible customers for his night. 

 

There were two humans at that same table, glancing tiredly over a map they had splayed out in front of them. Tankards in one hand, they drank and looked the most tired out of the whole group. Keith gathered that they probably wouldn’t be interested in a night of fun, if the dark circles under their eyes had anything to say about it. 

 

Lastly, Keith glanced to the Goliath of a man at the very end of the table. Pure white hair, incredibly sculpted muscles, and a massive sword at his side. Keith almost gasped when his eyes landed on him, and felt a tingle run up his spine with the shock of desire that coursed through his body. More people were beginning to make their way into the pub, and the bartender gave Keith a single shot with a knowing wink. Downing it easily, Keith stood and sauntered over to the Goliath with purpose. 

 

Before this job, Keith wouldn’t have considered himself a master of seduction. But, after roughly a week at doing this, he’d began to catch on to what a person likes. It wasn’t perfect, by any means, but Keith could say he was now confident in himself and his body, and that helped in the task he was positioned with. 

 

Reaching the table, Keith placed a gentle hand on the Goliath’s shoulder. A shiver ran up Keith’s spin again when he could truly see their massive size difference, even when the man was sitting down. Leaning in, full purple eyes now locking with two gorgeous brown irises, Keith purred. “Hey there, big guy. Interested in a little fun?” The whole table went silent with that, and they all stared at the red Tiefling. Keith found himself a little nervous, put on the spot almost, as no one spoke. “Tough table, huh?”

 

The Goliath turned more in his seat, to look at Keith a little better. “You’re…” He ran his eyes over smooth, red skin, over Keith’s bared chest and abdomen, down to where his legs were covered by a sheer, black fabric, cock only covered by lace panties. The Goliath’s face flushed so red that it gave Keith’s ass a run for its money. “You’re asking me… if I want to sleep with you?”

 

Keith smiled devilishly and nodded as he ran a clawed finger under the man’s chin, commanding he tip his head back just a bit. “How about it? Give a boy some work, will ya?” His tail flicked behind him and a needy purr left his chest as he refused to break eye contact with this handsome man. “Don’t tell me; you’re not interested, are you?” 

 

“Oh, I’m interested.” The Goliath said right as Keith began to back away from his seat. A massive hand reached out, encasing Keith’s whole hand in a gentle grasp. “I don’t think I could afford a lovely thing like you, though.”

 

Jackpot. “Let’s say I give it to you for cheap, hm?” Keith mewled and blocked out the little giggles and snickers from the others at the table. “I have a nice room in the back. We can talk prices there.”

 

The Tabaxi whistled as the Goliath was pulled out of his seat, almost entranced by Keith. “Let’s do that, yeah.” He spoke low, gravelly. “I’ll be back later.” Shiro said over his shoulder, to the others, before he allowed Keith to lead him through a door and into a little room in the back. “My name is Shiro.” The Goliath said, the moment the door shut behind them.

 

“Keith.” He replied. “It’s nice to meet you, Shiro. I can’t wait to meet the  _ rest  _ of you, too.” Keith easily pushed Shiro back onto the bed and crawled into the amazing expanse of his lap. Solid thighs cushioned his ass as he did so. “Now, let’s talk prices. I normally charge about ten gold, but how about I give you something good for only five?”

 

Huge hands grabbed Keith’s ass, squeezing plump cheeks in his palms. “Will five gold pieces get me the full experience?” Shiro asked, massaging the tiefling’s flesh. “Never seen anyone as beautiful as you, Keith.”

 

“Five gold will get you the whole night with me, for all I care.” Keith felt the air leave his lungs as he spoke, along with many moans as he rocked his hips back. “Undress for me, hm? I wanna see a Goliath cock, Shiro.” He could already feel it tenting below him, spurring him on more and more. Keith backed off Shiro’s lap, stripping off his pants and underwear as he did so, before lounging back against the bed.

 

Shiro’s outfit took a bit of time to remove, and in that time, Keith took to stroking his own dick. The Goliath’s hungry eyes roamed over Keith’s body, watched that hand move up and down the deep red shaft, and growled as he dropped the last of this clothing. Pants hitting the floor, his massive cock stood hard and solid between his legs. “Too big?” He asked with a laugh, when Keith’s purple eyes flew open wide.

 

“It’s perfect for me, Shiro.” Keith pulled his legs up and apart when he saw the Goliath kneel down at the edge of the bed, eyeing his cock, balls, and asshole. “Like what you see? You can have a taste, baby. Spread me open and do whatever you like with my ass, okay?” He punctuated his sentence with a reedy whine, lips pursed as large hands grabbed at that ass once again.

 

Shiro spread Keith’s cheeks with a hungry growl, instantly darting forward to lap over that hole nice and slow. Thumbs tugged at the sides, and his pupils dilated as he watched how easily Keith’s rim spread. “Well used, I see. That’s how it should be.” He lapped over it again, moaning happily. 

 

Keith couldn’t help himself from moaning as well, wide smile cracking his face. “It comes with the job.” His thick, cord-like tail snaked around Shiro’s neck and the Goliath ceased his eating to give the Tiefling a smirk. “Make my hole all yours, daddy.” He gasped.

 

“Don’t mind if I do, baby.” Shiro dipped a finger inside before his tongue joined, lapping the velvety walls of Keith’s asshole with a moan. Keith’s delighted cries only spurred him on, rooting around with his thick finger until he found his prize; Keith’s prostate. Shiro massaged it the moment Keith shrieked with pleasure, drawing more and more from the man above him. “So fucking  _ good. _ ” He growled hungrily, teeth gently dragging over the flesh of Keith’s ass before he lapped his tongue back inside, deep past the rim.

 

Red skin seemed to flush even more red as Keith’s hands grasped at Shiro’s hair, moaning so loud that he hoped the rest of the pub could hear him and know that this Goliath had a godly tongue, that he was drawing Keith to the edge of climax with only his mouth and a single finger. “O- _ oh  _ my god, Shiro…!” Keith’s eyes shot open and stared as he felt a suckling sensation on his rim, watching Shiro suck and lick and spit inside his hole, before diving his tongue past his beyond loosened rim once again. “ _ Fuck, _ daddy! I’m gonna cum!” Keith cried.

 

Shiro looked up into Keith’s eyes, eyebrows knitting together as he pulled off that ass within a second. “I haven’t gotten to suck your cock yet, darling.” His chuckle was dark and so hot that it made Keith’s dick leak with pre. Shiro’s tongue lapped from hole, to balls, and all the way up the underside of Keith’s beautifully crimson cock, before sucking it down with ease.

 

“Oh, holy shit.” Keith’s hands shot up to his cheeks, trailing into his silky black hair and gripping tightly as he moaned and cried. Comparatively speaking, Keith was much smaller than the Goliath before him. Keith was average for a Tiefling, but Shiro easily stood about two feet taller. The action of taking Keith down his throat so easily should have been no surprise, but Keith couldn’t help but cum the instant he saw Shiro’s nose get buried in the well-groomed hair at his pelvis.

 

Shiro swallowed the warm seed with a purr, and slowly pulled his mouth up until he was just suckling at the head of Keith’s softening cock. “Amazing. You taste amazing everywhere, Keith.” Shiro had a soft breathlessness to his voice, and it made Keith’s stomach do backflips in the best way. “Fuck, I wanna fuck you all night.” Softness turned into dark hunger again, and he crawled over Keith’s body, where he laid panting and in the afterglow of orgasm.

 

“Fuck me.” Keith begged, lips still curved into a smile. “Let me suck your cock first, Shiro. Please,  _ please. _ ” The Tiefling watched as Shiro pressed little butterfly kisses along his stomach, up his toned abs, and over perky nipples that sent shocks of pleasure all over Keith’s body.

 

“I doubt you can swallow it, baby.” Shiro probably was right, but Keith wasn’t about to lose the challenge presented to him. The Goliath stood up, kneeling onto the bed with knees on either side of Keith’s head. His fat cock rested on the Tiefling’s cheek, balls hanging heavy between those powerful thighs. “I knew you’d look amazing under me, but this is better than I expected.”

 

Sex and musk overpowered Keith, and jaw dropped in seconds of seeing this Goliath cock so close. He turned his head to the side, kissing and licking at warm and veiny flesh before he pulled the head of it into his mouth, using both hands to steady it there. Keith’s tongue explored the flushed tip, lapping over the urethral opening as pre dripped into his mouth, and swallowed it down greedily. Shiro’s hips gently rolled forward, and Keith locked eyes as he relaxed his jaw and let the Goliath push his length in deeper and deeper, reaching about halfway before Keith couldn’t take it anymore. 

 

“Good boy, Keith.” Shiro cooed. “Better than anyone else has ever done.” He pulled back to allow Keith a deep breath, before pushing back in with a moan. The sound of quiet gags and sucking from Keith egged Shiro on, until he was happily fucking red lips with a steady pace. “So good. You take me so well, baby. Love how you look with cock in your mouth.” 

 

Keith’s hands scrambled to fondle Shiro’s balls as lava-hot heat pooled back between his own legs. His dick was growing ever harder with each thrust into his mouth, but Keith didn’t want this to end just yet. He pressed his palms on Shiro’s hips, urging him to stop. Once Shiro got himself under control, Keith smiled stupidly up at Shiro the moment his cock was out of his mouth. “Put your balls on my face, Shiro.”

 

A moment of silence, save for the heated panting. “What?” Shiro asked after pushing back the white tuft of hair that fell in front of his face.

 

“I wanna suck your ballsack. Put it on my face. Let me lick and suck your balls, please?” Keith was gently stroking Shiro’s dick with one hand, which couldn’t even wrap fully around it, while he kept fondling those heavy balls with his other hand. He watched Shiro expectantly, watched the flush on the Goliath’s face move down to his chest, and Keith squeaked excitedly as Shiro nodded.

 

“You’re such a slut.” Shiro laughed as he moved up a little higher on the bed, covering Keith’s head entirely with his dick and balls. “That’s really hot, baby.”

 

Keith moaned, kissing the sensitive skin of Shiro’s sack once it reached his lips. Had he thought to trim his claws beforehand, he’d have worked a finger inside of the Goliath as he sucked on his massive balls. It didn’t stop Keith from enjoying this, though, and he made a show out of moaning and mewling as he worshipped Shiro’s balls with his mouth and hands. Massaging and licking between those balls, sucking one into his mouth at a time, Keith did whatever he could to draw more strangled moans from the man above him.

 

Shiro was nearly sitting atop Keith’s face, hips rocking absentmindedly over the Tiefling’s mouth as his tongue lapped over every inch of skin he could reach. Keith swore that Goliath musk was the most intoxicating thing now, and he couldn’t get enough of it. Shiro had one hand on his cock now, ferociously stroking it so Keith could watch while the rest of his face was buried in those amazing balls. 

 

“Can I cum on you, Keith?” Shiro asked, voice cracking between moans. He ground his hips over Keith’s mouth one more time before moving backwards, straddling Keith’s stomach as he quickly jerked himself off. “Right on your tits, baby?” Keith stared, mouth in an open smile as he nodded happily. “Maybe in your mouth?” Shiro smirked, watching Keith nod even faster at that. The eagerness and the thirst Keith had for the Goliath had Shiro spilling over his hand, shooting a hot load onto the Tiefling’s tongue and then a second one over Keith’s chest, draping white over perky nipples. 

 

Keith swallowed what got into his mouth happily, moaning at the taste. Fingers ran over his nipples, swirling around the cum before collecting what he could to lick it off his fingers as well. “You taste amazing, too.” Hungry growls escaped him, and Shiro responded with his own. “Fuck me. I wanna feel this fat cock in my guts, Shiro.” 

 

“Oh, trust me. You will.” Shiro’s wolfish grin held strong on his lips as he moved back between Keith’s legs, forcing thighs far apart as he lined up at that hole. Tiny, loose, and begging to be filled up to the bring. “Tell me to stop if it hurts, Keith.” He waited for a nod, before pushing the head inside with a slow motion.

 

Keith grabbed the sheets quickly, claws tearing into them as he felt the head push inside, locking them together with a burning stretch that made his mouth water for more. “Fuck.” He panted, staring at how much length and girth was still left to be pushed inside. “Don’t stop now, Shiro.” 

 

Shiro groaned as he pushed more inside, watching his cock squeeze into Keith’s asshole and force the rim wider and wider, until his balls were pressing against the Tiefling’s cheeks, now bottomed out and filling Keith with his whole length. The tightness was unreal, unlike anything, but the man below him was panting and crying out happily and had the biggest smile on his face. “You’re so beautiful.”

 

“Fuck me first, save the sweet nothings for after.” Keith reached a hand up and pulled Shiro down by his shoulder, and his whole body shifted at the shallow thrust he got in response. “ _ Fuck,  _ how are you so huge?” He cried, kissing the Goliath that was  _ finally _ beginning to fuck him properly. “You’re gonna ruin me for anyone else. Fuck, I want that, I want you to use me and make this pussy  _ yours. _ ”

 

Grabbing Keith’s waist, Shiro moaned something nasty out when he saw the outline of his dick poking through Keith’s stomach. It was a sight he was used to seeing with other non-Goliaths, but somehow Keith just made it that much  _ sexier. _ “Look pregnant.” He whined, licking Keith’s lips as he dived in for another kiss. “Wish I could knock your ass up, baby. You look hot like this.”

 

Keith’s free hand shot down to his dick, grabbing his length and jerking himself in a tight fist. “Fuck me, fuck me…!” He chanted between tongue-filled kisses, yelling out his moans when he felt fat balls beating against his ass. “Fuckmefuckmefuckmefuckme!!” He  _ screamed _ with delighted pleasure, nails digging into Shiro’s shoulder as he felt that giant cock rearranging his insides.

 

With a final kiss, tongue invading Keith’s mouth for a moment, Shiro sat up and dragged the red Tiefling on and off his cock with little effort. He traced the outline of his dick with both thumbs as it moved in and out of the man’s ass, and Shiro couldn’t help but go harder. He fucked Keith hard and good, like a doll helpless to do anything but take him and everything Shiro could give. Keith’s moans only grew louder, screams and yells of “yes”, “more”, and “harder” filling the room and probably the pub as well. Shiro couldn’t stop, pulling Keith on and off his cock over and over until eventually the Tiefling spilled all over himself.

 

“Fucking gorgeous.” Shiro panted out. “You’re amazing. Taking my fucking fat cock so well,  _ fuck. _ ” He pulled out to the tip, slamming back inside and holding Keith against his pelvis, Keith wailing joyfully as he emptied a huge load of hot cum deep inside of Keith’s guts, feeling it pool around his length and growling gutturally at the feeling. “Shit. You’re perfect, Keith. Oh my god.” He panted.

 

“You are,” Keith whimpered, “you’re perfect. All of this was perfect.” He sighed softly, smile never wavering, as he went limp on the bed. He giggled as Shiro peppered kisses over his skin, still seated deep inside of Keith’s ass. “I don’t know if I can ever sleep with anyone else ever again.” He joked.

 

Shiro chuckled against Keith’s cheek, kissing over his jaw and then moving to press their lips together. “Since I got to sit on your face, how about you sit on mine? Let me eat my cum out of your pretty asshole, baby.”

 

“Anything for you.” Keith kissed back, tongue darting out to lick over Shiro’s lips. “Gonna make me cum a third time, huh?”

 

“I sure hope so.” Shiro’s hands ran up Keith’s sides and chest, tugging at those pretty nipples again before he sat back up and slowly pulled out of the hole he claimed, and rolled over to lay flat on his back. He purred when Keith moved up to straddle his face on shaky legs, reverse cowgirl, with his thick ass over Shiro’s mouth. “Good boy.” He moaned, seeing that red, abused hole dripping with  _ his _ white seed.

 

Shiro slapped Keith’s ass before yanking him down by his hips, tongue easily pushing into his hole. He tasted cum the moment he pressed inside, moaning as his warm seed dripped down his tongue. Shiro swallowed around each little drop, tasting himself and Keith like a lovely cocktail of wet dreams. Keith’s overstimulated body shivered as he pressed his face into hardened abs, kissing Shiro’s skin as that hot tongue seared through his muscles.

 

Keith’s soft dick leaked the tiniest bit of cum, too exhausted to do anymore than that. It pressed firmly between Shiro’s solid pecs, and the masochistic part of Keith forced him to rock his hips between to help drag a little more out, despite the overstimulation. “Shiiirooooo…” Keith cried, ass being invaded by the Goliath’s skilled tongue as deep as it could go.

 

Once Shiro had his fill, and his cum had been eaten out completely, Shiro laid a hand flat against Keith’s back before using his free one to drag the Tiefling back more, just enough to get that pretty cock in his face. “I want you to cum down my throat one more time, baby.” He said, before swallowing it back down a second time. 

 

“Sh-Shiro!” Keith yelped, tears pricking his eyes as he turned the best he could, but was sadly unable to see his dick being sucked from the position he was stuck in. He humped Shiro’s mouth helplessly, soft dick only getting so hard before he came again. Too… too much, too much…!” He sounded pathetically fucked out and whiny; his entire body felt like jelly as Shiro moved him to lay back against the bed with his head resting on his pillow. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Shiro asked in a gentle, soft voice. He pushed some of Keith’s midnight hair back, only to kiss his forehead and then lay down beside him. “Keith?” He asked again, when he took too long to reply.

 

“Amazing.” Keith cooed.

 

“I’m so glad.” Shiro giggled. “You did so well. You’re so pretty and amazing, Keith.” He doted on the tiefling with a smile, running a hand over hot skin before grabbing at a blanket and pulling it over both of them. “Would you mind if I stayed a little longer?” 

 

Keith turned his head, violet eyes half lidded and tired. “Stay as long as you like.” He hummed. “I wouldn’t mind if you stayed the night, personally. Maybe we can get another round in, come morning.” 

 

“I think you’ll probably be too sore for that.” Shiro said, honestly. “You poor thing… I should have gone a little easier on you. Are you sure you feel okay?” He pressed more soft kisses to Keith’s forehead and cheeks, hugging the Tiefling close. 

 

“I told you, I feel amazing.” Keith rolled onto his side to pull Shiro into a deep kiss, slow and warm. “That’s the best I’ve ever felt, and I have felt a  _ lot _ of things while doing this job.” He spoke with their lips close enough to kiss with each word, and closed the space again once he finished speaking. Their lips fell so perfectly in place together, and Shiro’s huge form was so perfect for Keith to curl up into. 

 

It all felt right.

 

Keith fell asleep first, and Shiro rubbed his back gently as he did. “I’ll be here when you wake up.” Shiro promised, equally tired. He drifted off not too long after, arms wrapping around Keith’s smaller frame protectively. “Good night.” He whispered, finally letting sleep take him.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I have plenty of other things to write, and im sorry for the delay.... but take this as a peace offering (and something that's finally not ABO???)
> 
> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> twitter: @bttomkeith  
> tumblr: tigatrons.tumblr.com


End file.
